


O começo de uma conversa vitalícia sobre camisas

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay Bar, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Percy começou a ir para bares trouxas após o final da guerra.





	O começo de uma conversa vitalícia sobre camisas

Percy começou a ir para bares trouxas após o final da guerra. Havia uma boa camaradagem nos bares bruxos ele sabia. No entanto isso não era o que ele queria na época. Ele não queria falar sobre seu irmão morto, ou colegas que morreram também, ou todos os erros que ele cometeu nos anos que antecederam o combate. Ele só queria um uísque com gelo após sair do ministério, e talvez outro e outro.

Foi em um desses bares que ele conheceu Audrey, ironicamente graças a Audrey ele parou de sentir a necessidade de ir para esses lugares todo dia. Mas agora Audrey não servia mais no papel de sua esposa, só naquele de mãe de suas filhas, e mais cedo eles combinaram as meninas ficariam com ela até ele arranjar uma nova casa, então ele foi para um bar após o final de seu turno.  

Mas não para o bar em que ele conheceu ela, ele foi para um bar que ele havia passado muitas vezes no passado e pensado em entrar mas acabou não fazendo, embora ele tinha quase certeza que se ela não tivesse aparecido que ele teria entrado eventualmente. E no dia em que ele assinou os papéis do divórcio ele entrou.

Ele viu Oliver quase imediatamente após entrar mesmo com ele estando do outro lado do lugar, e parte dele quis ir embora. Mas ele não foi, ele foi para até o balcão e pediu por um drink vendo do canto de seu olho Oliver falar com um cara com um camisa que era apertada demais para o seu corpo (segundo o julgamento de Percy). Ele tinha quase certeza que Oliver provavelmente ficaria o tempo todo falando com o cara com a camisa apertada demais e provavelmente nem notaria ele.

Mas ele notou. E ele veio na sua direção.

“Percy ?”

“Oi Oliver”

“Hum...o que você está fazendo aqui ?”

“Bebendo”

“Eu posso ver isso, mas você sabe que tipo de bar esse é certo ? Eu ouvi que você tinha filhas e uma esposa, não é realmente um bar para você”

“E daí? Você vai chamar a policia gay pra tirar o cara bi divorciado parecendo patético e triste do seu precioso bar gay?”

“Bem eu não achava que você parecia patético e triste até você se definir como parecendo patético e triste”

“Yay” Percy disse com o tom mais monótono que ele conseguiu invocar.

“E eu não sabia que você era bi. Eu sei que as vezes pessoas tem problemas com isso e são meio babacas, mas eu não sou. Meu último namorado era bi, e bem ele era um idiota mas não porque ele era bi”

“Essa é a sua idéia de uma desculpa ?”

“Não uma desculpa, só uma clarificação”

“Certo, eu estou clarificado. Você pode voltar pro cara com a camisa apertada demais”

“O que ?”

“O cara que você estava falando quando agora a pouco, o que não sabe como comprar camisas do tamanho certo”

“Eu acho que ele sabe, ele usa camisas adequadas pra enfatizar os músculos dele, embora eu entenda porque alguém com os seus braços finos não entenda algo assim”

“Esses braços finos ainda podem te socar se você continuar com essa linha de conversa”

Oliver riu.

“Okay então mudando de assunto, a quanto tempo você está divorciado ?”

“Sete horas”

“Wow. Recente”

“Sim”

“Então o que aconteceu ? Ela te traiu ou-”

“Ninguém traiu ninguém okay? Algumas vezes os sentimentos apenas vão embora com o tempo, e você fica junto por um tempo e você tenta fazer funcionar, mas não funciona e você está infeliz e ela também está e você sabe que se continuar assim vocês vão acabar se detestando. Então você se divorcia”

“Eu entendo...então eu posso pagar o seu próximo drink ?”

“Porque ?”

“Bem em parte porque o que você disse sobre parecer patético e triste é meio verdadeiro e um grifinório não deixa outro grifinório beber sozinho nessas circunstâncias...e em parte porque eu quero, na verdade mais de um drink se você quiser também”

“E aquele cara com a camisa apertada demais que você estava falando mais cedo ?”

“Aquele cara com a camisa adequada pro seu tipo de corpo pode achar outra pessoa com quem beber hoje além de mim”

“E se ele não achar ninguém e você acabar arruinando a noite do cara ?”

“Eu vou sentir muito por isso mas não importa, eu quero passar a noite aqui”

“Boa resposta”

“Mas eu dúvido que isso aconteça, ele fica muito bem naquela camisa”

“Então nós vamos passar a noite voltando pra esse tópico ?”

“Eu estou contando com isso”


End file.
